


Love mode

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Spencer Reid, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, out for a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: A few drinks and a park are everything Derek and Spencer need to finally find what they search for - each other.





	Love mode

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my first time writing something mature in this fandom, it was easier than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are loved. <3 
> 
> And I am not a native. :)

The rain poured against the window making heavy sounds appear in the room. Spencer rubbed his temples. Every raindrop against the window ached in his head. “Too loud,” he grunted and let himself fall back on his couch. He took the painkillers and some water and swallowed it in one go. Maybe this would at least make the headache disappear. The feeling of throwing up and the almost unbearable heat in his belly wouldn’t disappear soon.

His mobile vibrated. “Too loud,” he said again. Why the hell did he agree to out with the others last night? He should have gone home earlier and read a book, like he had been used to. But there were other reasons he felt so damn sick right now.

He took his mobile and checked the incoming message.

_Are you okay, pB?_

“No, I am not okay.” Spencer placed the mobile on the table without answering to Derek’s message. Derek was the person Spencer trusted most, and the last happenings made his feelings turn upside down. How would this go on? What would happen next? He closed his eyes, but opened it immediately when certain pictures popped up in his mind. This bar they had been was nice, but soon Spencer had drunk too much and then he left the bar...

**Some hours ago**

Spencer, JJ, Penelope, Derek and him were still in this bar not far away from the BAU headquarter. The others had gone home earlier, and Spencer had wanted to go with David, but Derek asked him twice to stay, and finally Spencer had agreed. Something in him twitched and pulled almost painfully, and he knew Derek just wanted his friend to stay because he was something like Derek’s little brother, but Spencer nevertheless hoped that this would change one day. That’s why he had decided to stay. His hope was still present, and even though it was against all his logic he couldn’t act different.

Some beers and shots later and he was already feeling wobbly. “Hey, pretty boy, take care.” Derek held him by his arm when Spencer wanted to stand up. Luckily. He was about to fall down from his chair already.

“Just need some fresh air,” Spencer replied.

He stood up and Derek did same. “What are you doing?” Spencer wanted to know.

“I go with you,” Derek said. “We don’t want something happening to you.” Spencer could see the girls nodding at Derek’s words, but they all had a certain smile curling their lips. What the hell were they thinking? Spencer was good in reading others, but his mind felt foggy and he wasn’t able to find a clear mind now.

He shrugged at Derek and followed him outside to the small park opposite the bar. Spencer lay down on the slide and stared at the sky. Everything was spinning around and he felt a bit like on a rollercoaster. “I think,” he started. “I will regret this tomorrow.”

Derek laughed. Spencer looked directly at him. He stood next to the slide, his arm rested on the slide, his legs crossed. Cool, like Derek had always been. Sometimes Spencer wondered if there was anything which could make Derek freak out. He was calm and nothing seemed to bother him. He was strong and his mind was powerful. “Is there anything you are afraid of?” Spencer asked.

Derek blinked. He didn’t know what to say, Spencer immediately recognised that. But it didn’t take Derek long to be all himself again. “Pretty boy, everyone is afraid of something.”

Spencer tried to sit up, but lay back when he realised that everything was spinning much more when he sat. “And what is the thing you are afraid of?”

Derek leaned over the slide till he was close to Spencer – too close. Spencer could feel his heart beat increasing. “Losing you.” Did Derek really say this, or was Spencer already dreaming?

Spencer started laughing. It was the only thing he could do in this moment. He was afraid of asking how Derek had meant this words. He stood up and stumbled forward. He could feel Derek’s hand around his arm, supporting him. “Losing me,” Spencer repeated Derek’s words. He turned to look at the other, and blinked. Derek’s eyes were dark, but not dangerous dark, was a mixture between embarrassed, sad and annoyed.

“Yes, Spence, that’s what I am afraid of, is this weird to you?” Derek asked.

Spencer’s heart beat increased again. No, it wasn’t, but he had never thought that Derek would say something like that. It was Derek after all. He was Spencer’s big brother, his support and protector, but nothing else. “No, it’s just that I didn’t count to hear such words from you.”

Derek smiled. “You can’t believe that I really like you?”

Spencer shook his head. “I know you like me, because I really like you too, but it’s strange to hear it from you.” Spencer leaned against a tree behind them. The world around him was still spinning, but he was already pretty sober again. For his surprise he felt better and the twitching and pulling in his stomach faded.

Derek stepped closer and Spencer felt a little uneasy when he was almost too close to him. Derek’s fingers brushed Spencer’s face. Spencer was sure that they had been close, but he didn’t believe that Derek had this kind of feelings for him. Spencer’s belly jumped. In the end he had always hoped that Derek would see more between them. He just didn’t know if he was allowed to kiss Derek because he didn’t want to ruin something between them. Maybe he should stop thinking too much, but he was still Spencer, he couldn’t switch off his mind, not even when situations should be lead by feelings and not by his brain. He was about to think again about the whole situation and how their bond could be affected when they’d fail with this here, when he felt Derek’s lips on his, kissing him.

And for the first time he was able to just feel the moment and switching off everything else. The last time he had been kissed by someone, he was still Spencer, the one who overthought everything, but now? He was just a guy who got drowned by those kisses he had longed for so long.

Spencer pulled on Derek’s hips to get him closer. The heat of the other felt nice against his body. Derek’s kisses tasted like beer, but Spencer didn’t care. He was obsessed by those lips on his, robbing all his breath. “Pretty boy, we shouldn’t go on with this here.” Derek’s breath tickled in his neck and he shivered a little when he felt Derek’s lips on his neck, sucking on a soft spot.

Spencer whined. He was already aroused the way Derek rubbed against his body and he couldn’t go back to the bar the way he was now. Derek dissolved from him and looked around. “I can’t let you go back like this.”

Derek grinned.

Spencer gulped.

Derek stepped closer again, his lips back on Spencer’s. Spencer felt Derek’s whole body against his, but it didn’t take long till Derek shifted and Spencer could feel the other one’s hand on his crotch, rubbing him slightly. A moan escaped Spencer’s lips. He had never felt like on fire, no one had ever managed it to create such a thunderstorm inside him. Derek’s hand on his groin felt like ice cubes on a sunburn. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Derek much more. Spencer placed his hand on Derek’s and looked at him. “Please.”

Derek gave him a smile and kissed his nose before he undid Spencer’s pants with swift moves. “Seems my confession is okay for you,” he said when he took a hold of Spencer’s already half hard cock. He wanted to reply something, but Derek’s hand made it impossible for him to think about anything. He moved his hand up and down, stroking him firmly. Derek brushed with his thumb over the tip, making Spencer moan loudly. He got silenced when Derek kissed him again. His tongue brushed over Spencer’s lips asking for allowance to enter. Spencer opened his mouth to let Derek’s tongue slip inside and Derek’s tongue rolled around his, making Spencer feel much hotter. He had the feeling to explode and for a moment everything seemed to much for him. He wanted everything to stop. His belly twitched and turned and his whole body was on fire. Derek’s strokes got faster and his grip tighter.

It didn’t take long till the knot in Spencer’s belly exploded and he came with a cry. He took some deep breathes, his head leaning against Derek’s shoulder. “I guess I should go home now to clean myself,” Spencer said while he kissed down Derek’s collarbone.

“Shall I accompany you?” Derek wanted to know.

Spencer would have loved that, but the alcohol and the whole situation made him feel like throwing up, and he knew he would need some time to figure out what had happened right now. He definitely needed to sort his thoughts, even though he was sure about his feelings for Derek. There was no doubt that he loved the other and that there was nothing better than what had happened some moments ago. “No,” Spencer said with a smile. “ Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?” He said.

Derek nodded at him. “I will write you.” He kissed Spencer’s cheek. “Just tell me, do you regret it?”

Spencer shook his head. “Definitely not.”

“Okay, then we talk tomorrow, Pretty boy.”

**Back in Spencer’s apartment**

It didn’t sound like it had been a bad evening, but Spencer had a headache, and he was embarrassed about the whole thing in the park last night. He had never thought that it was possible to make him do something like this. That someone would be able to break through Spencer’s wall he had built. It had taken others months to get closer to Spencer. And Derek? He confessed and Spencer had immediately let Derek touch him, in a park, against a tree. Oh god, that made everything worse. Spencer leaned his head against the backrest. What had he thought last night?

Spencer winced when he heard a knock at the door. He didn’t want to open, but he knew who it was, and he knew Derek wouldn’t go away till Spencer would let him in. He stood up and opened the door. Derek smiled at him. “Pretty boy, you look terrible.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Really? Didn’t see that.” He stepped into the apartment and let Derek in. Spencer heard the door closing and soon he felt Derek’s hands around his waist, pulling him back against him.

“Are you okay? I mean beside the effects of the alcohol.” Derek’s breath brushed Spencer’s cheek. He was so close and Spencer’s body again reacted like on fire.

“Y-yes,” Spencer replied, his eyes closed. He wanted to feel every inch of Derek’s body.

“Good,” Derek said. “I meant what I said. I really like you.”

Spencer turned round, facing the other. “Me too.”

They smiled at each other, and Spencer was sure that he would forget his headache when Derek pulled him along into the bedroom. 


End file.
